El quebrar de una muralla
by digitalprism
Summary: Levi siente rencor hacia Erwin por lo que le sucedió a sus amigos. Intenta evitar a toda costa entablar una relación cordial, ni siquiera mencionar una amistad con el comandante. ¿Qué pasara cuando se de cuenta de que a su alrededor todos buscan su bienestar y el bien común?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Hola, pues este es mi primer fanfic de SnK y la verdad es que siento que está muy torpe. Tengo varias ideas que creo que quedan mejor con AUs que muy probablemente haga pero quise escribir algo más "apegado" a la serie y el manga para familiarizarme con los personajes y ver cómo manejarlos. Tengo ya rato que no escribo así que discúlpenme (aunque la verdad no me jacto de ser buena escritora).

Y bueno, unas cuántas cosas antes de que empiecen. Hay algunas referencias al spin-off de SnK que se llama No Regrets, así que si no quieren algunos spoilers pues les recomiendo leerlo, ahora que si no les importa pues adelante. Este fanfic va a comenzar antes del manga así que es un intermedio entre No Regrets y Shingeki no Kyojin. Otra cosa: por la manera vulgar de expresarse de Levi voy a escribir pues, bastantes malas palabras, un poco más adaptadas a la manera en cómo nos expresamos acá en México porque en mi cabeza suena más natural para mí así que si alguien tiene problemas con lenguaje vulgar o cosas por el estilo pues, entonces no lean este fanfic.

Por lo pronto así queda este primer capítulo que es más introductorio que otra cosa. Como les digo, es el primer fanfic que hago de SnK y me imagino que está algo aburrido y corto, así que perdónenme, prometo echarle más ganas.

* * *

**Manos manchadas**

-Erwin hay un... _pequeño _problema- dijo Hange deslizando el puente de sus lentes para reajustarlos a su larga y nariz.

-Levi- dijo Erwin con voz grave levantando ligeramente su rostro para mirar a su camarada. -¿Sigue sin salir de su habitación?-

Hange se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina de su comandante dejándolo de nuevo solo entre un montón de papeleo. Erwin apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y sobó sus sienes en señal de frustración. Cerró los ojos para introducirse en una profunda oscuridad y pensaba en alternativas para hacer que Levi confiara en la legión, pero parecía que no sería del todo fácil. Viniendo de un pasado que Smith consideraba corrupto y miserable resultaba complicado pensar que Levi acataría ordenes y se sometería a figuras de autoridad que habían sido casi nulas, al menos basándose en lo poco que sabían de la vida que había tenido el nuevo recluta en el barrio subterráneo, sin embargo, Erwin quería tener confianza en pronto quebrantar las barreras que Levi imponía ante todos para hacerlo una pieza fuerte en la legión de exploración. Sus habilidades con el dispositivo de maniobra 3D eran singularmente asombrosos para un joven sin entrenamiento militar y eso era algo que Erwin quería investigar más a fondo y aplicarlo para las nuevas generaciones de soldados que entrarían a su sector militar ya que deseaba que el escuadrón lograra obtener reconocimiento del gobierno y de la humanidad en lugar de ser vistos como un grupo de locos que sólo se aventuraban a su muerte cada que salían de las murallas.

Salió de su oficina y caminó por los pasillos determinado a entrar al cuarto en donde se encontraba Levi y quebrar su rebeldía. Serio y compuesto como siempre, caminaba erguido y con la cabeza en alto con sus gruesas cejas encajadas en su ceño. Saludaba con prisa a los soldados con los que se encontraba en camino a su destino pero con premura ya que sabía que si mostraba la menor seña de disponibilidad alguien lo inundaría con preguntas por lo que avanzó más rápido. Por fin llegó hasta la puerta que deseaba abrir. Giró la perilla pero ésta topó indicando que se encontraba bajo candado. Tocó ligeramente la madera con su puño y esperó una respuesta. Nada. Volvió a tocar esta vez acercando su rostro hacia la puerta y dijo con voz firme -Cadete Levi, abra la puerta por favor- pero como la primera vez Levi no respondió. Sin mostrar frustración, Erwin se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó una llave que introdujo en la perilla. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al cadete sentado en la orilla de su cama con la cabeza baja la cual levantó ligeramente al abrirse la llave.

-¿No es esto violación a mi privacidad?- dijo el cadete en tono sarcástico y sombrío.

-No lo es si es cadete del escuadrón y en su caso, cadete Levi, usted no tiene otra opción- respondió Erwin.

-Supongo que no- contestó Levi mirando al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba su indeseado visitante.

-Escuche Levi, comprendo que las circunstancias para usted son complejas y confusas. Sus compañeros tuvieron un lamentable incidente en la misión, incidente que nos apena a todo el escuadrón pero no podemos detenernos para rendir luto a sus muertes; honoraremos su vida en la lucha de la humanidad día con día y es así como lidiamos aquí con las muertes de nuestros camaradas-

Levi dejó escapar un chasquido y miró a su comandante con recelo, mostrando esa mirada profunda y agresiva que tanto causó curiosidad en Erwin cuando lo vio en el barrio subterráneo. De nuevo bajó la cabeza pero no se mantuvo así por mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto Erwin esperaba con las manos hacia atrás como siempre manifestando su caracter estoico, sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza ansiaba con que su pequeño discurso haya tocado algo dentro de la mente de Levi y todo parecía indicar que así había sido ya que Levi apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para ponerse de pie. Se mantuvo parado sin mirarlo unos segundos y después sus ojos se clavaron dentro de las penetrantes iris de Erwin quien lo miraba con atencion esperando a ver cuál sería la nueva reacción del cadete.

-No sólo eran mis compañeros, ¿comprende? Antes de que usted no nos dejó otra opción y nos unimos al escuadrón eramos más que compañeros. No pretenda que sabe de lo que habla cuando me dice que honrarán sus muertes de la manera más estúpida que he oído- pero antes de que Levi pudiera continuar su rostro se encontró con el suelo. Su mandíbula palpitaba junto con el dolor que punzaba agudamente. Se llevó la mano al rostro de modo automático y miró hacia arriba al rostro de su agresor.

Erwin se encontraba de pie mirándolo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su aspecto sereno desentonaba con su acto violento. De pronto Levi sintió dolor de nuevo, esta vez en su estómago, luego en su espalda y así siguió por varios segundos hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y de nuevo se encontraba Erwin de pie a su lado mirándolo. Levi le devolvió la mirada con rencor y escupió algo de sangre mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Es soberbio asumir que el dolor que llega después de la muerte de alguien cercano es algo que sólo usted conoce, Levi. Todos en este escuadrón han visto la muerte de cerca y han vivido los estragos que produce- decía el comandante mientras Levi se reincorporaba en el suelo frente a él. -Pensará, erroneamente, que todos los que nos encontramos aquí venimos de cunas privilegiadas pero le puedo asegurar que son más quienes provienen de las murallas exteriores. Todos en este escuadrón han tenido un encuentro cercano con un Titán afuera de estas murallas y conocen de primera mano el riesgo que amenaza a la humanidad, mientras que el resto, los que se encuentran detrás de las murallas, viven en paz cubiertos en una nube de ignorancia. Dígame entonces Levi, ¿cree que usted es único en la legión? Todas las manos en el escuadrón se encuentran manchadas de sangre y es nuestro principal propósito llegar al día en el que estemos limpios de esa sangre que hemos derramado con el fin de salvar a la humanidad-

Levi apretó la quijada y miró hacia otro lado con furia pero sufrió de un sobresalto al sentir la mano de Erwin sobre su hombro. Lo miró confundido pero antes de que pudiera emitir una queja su comandante tomó la palabra. -Por favor acompáñeme Levi, sus camaradas se encuentran en el comedor en estos momentos, creo que ya es hora de que se reincorpore- Erwin se dio la vuelta y caminó, esperando en silencio que Levi lo siguiera y así fue aunque no con la mejor disposición.

"Pinche rubio pendejo" pensó Levi enfocando su odio hacia la ancha espalda de Erwin.

Erwin, quien se encontraba completamente ignorante de los pensamientos violentos de Levi, caminaba con menos preocupaciones sobre su espalda ahora que por fin había podido sacar al cadete de su habitación. Hange quien caminaba en dirección apuesta a Erwin y Levi, al ver el éxito de su comandante no disimuló y corrió hacia ellos. -No pues no me deja de convencer que tenerte al mando es la mejor opción, Erwin- dijo dándolo un codazo en el brazo. Erwin alzó las cejas y sonrió ligeramente. -Por fin Levi nos acompañará a comer- dijo Hange mirando hacia atrás haciendo contacto visual con Levi brevemente -De haberlo sabido hubiéramos preparado algo especial- esto diciéndoselo a Erwin. Levi giró los ojos con hastío ante los comentarios honestos de Hange quien ya se había propuesto como meta entablar amistad con el hosco hombre. -Sigue rechazándome Levi, en menos de lo que un titan te comería nos vamos a hacer amigos-. Sólo la risa de Hange se escuchaba después de la sombría broma que había hecho, Erwin quien ya se encontraba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios seguía con la vista al frente pero Levi sólo sentía más aversión hacia la excéntrica Zoe.

Al llegar al comedor las vistas de todos los soldados se centraron en los tres individuos que recién habían llegado. Erwin y Hange ignoraban las miradas y conversaban entre ellos, aunque las palabras provenían más de Hange que de Erwin, mientras que Levi aunque no se sentía intimidado, sentía cada vez más rabia al ver las caras de todos enfocándose en la suya. "Bola de imbéciles, me miran como si fuera mierda" pensó mientras buscaba un punto de enfoque y de nuevo centró su mirada en las alas de la libertad que se encontraban bordadas en la chaqueta de Erwin. Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, frente a Hange y al comandante quien le dirigió la palabra cuando ya por fin Levi había tomado su lugar. -Oh, no Levi, por favor siéntese en aquella mesa de allá- dijo señalando a una mesa en donde se encontraban cuatro personas, ignorando por completo que su comandante estaba por enviarles un acompañante no muy agradable. Levi miró a Erwin con la misma mirada hostil de siempre pero obedeció. Se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraban esos cuatro soldados y se sentó al lado de uno de ellos, una joven pelirroja que instantáneamente lo miró mientras el espacio vacío estaba siendo ocupado.

-Hola- dijo la joven extendiendo su mano -No nos conocemos pero sé tu nombre, Levi. Soy Petra Ral-

Levi observó la mano de la joven y después la miró a los ojos. Se veía muchísimo más joven que el, sus ojos brillantes y ambarinos eran grandes y expresivos, lo cual le daban un aire de inocencia a su rostro. Finalmente extendió su mano y le devolvió el saludo a la joven quien sonrió más por el alivio de no haberse quedado con el saludo en el aire. -Me da mucho gusto por fin presentarnos, Levi...- dijo la joven dejando el enunciado al aire, esperando a que Levi lo completara con su apellido pero no fue así.

-Sólo Levi- respondió secamente enfocándose en el plato de sopa que recién había sido colocado frente a él.

Petra sonrió ligeramente agachando la cabeza con cierta vergüenza y asintió. -Claro, Levi...-

-¿Bueno y no piensa este presentarse con el resto?- exclamó un hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa mirando a sus compañeros como esperando recibir una respuesta similar a su comentario pero nadie expresaba la misma inquietud que él.

-Oluo, Gunther, y Eld- dijo Petra señalando a cada uno de los soldados. Eld y Gunther saludaron cordialmente mientras que Oluo respondió con cierto recelo. Levi sólo levantó ligeramente la cabeza para responder a sus saludos y de nuevo se enfocó en su comida. Sin embargo, no pasaron vaios minutos antes de que Petra de nuevo intentara hacer contacto. -Por cierto, Levi. Sentimos mucho tu pérdida- dijo mirándolo empáticamente.

Levi levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarla con intenciones de responder con sarcasmo pero al ver el rostro de la joven enrojecido y al notar que en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas se sorprendió, sorpresa que se hizo notar en su rostro al abrirse ligeramente sus ojos y su boca. La joven comenzó a sollozar ligeramente. Eld y Gunther sólo miraban sin dejar de comer mientras que Oluo rápidamente se levantó de su silla para consolarla pero antes de que pudiera colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Petra, Levi ya había tomado la mano de la joven.

-Oye no llores- dijo con tono autoritario el cual discordaba con el gesto amable que su mano efectuaba sobre la de Petra. -Isabel y Farlan ya están muertos- dijo interrumpiendo su enunciado ya que sentía que un nudo se estaba creando en su garganta pero no deseaba que nadie lo viera quebrarse por lo que continuó -No importa cuánto lamentemos sus muertes, eso no los traerá de vuelta a la vida-

Petra se secó las lágrimas y sonrió ligeramente -No supongo que no es sólo que lo siento mucho por ti. No tienes mucho tiempo de estar con nosotros y ya te viste en una situación como ésta... No me imagino lo que es perder a amigos como los tuyos, Levi-

Levi continuaba con su expresión de siempre sin mostrar tristeza o dolor, sólo esa misma expresión disgustada. Oluo miraba al par receloso sin disimular logrando captar por fin la atención de Levi quien lo miró con atención. -¿Y tú qué estás viendo?- dijo por fin, manifestando su enojo en el tono grave de su voz. Oluo estaba a punto de responderle una majadería pero se detuvo al ver al comandante Erwin aproximarse a la mesa. Los soldados saludaron excepto Levi quien continuaba dándole la espalda.

A pesar de haber por fin abandonado su intento por asesinarlo, Levi aún le guardaba rencor a Erwin ya que no podía evitar hacerlo culpable de las muertes de sus amigos aunque el comandante le había ayudado a resolver que fue más por el ego de Levi que por otra cosa. Erwin sabía que le costaría trabajo ganarse la confianza y el aprecio del cadete pero esperaba que con nuevos amigos le fuera posible curar las heridas que habían provocado las muertes de Farlan e Isabel.

-Veo que tomé la decisión correcta al mandarlo a esta mesa, Levi- dijo Erwin con voz grave.

Levi se rehusaba a mirar al comandante hasta que Petra le dio un pequeño empujón en la pierna. Levi reaccionó mirando a la joven hostilmente pero Petra no se inmutó y Levi derrotado dejó de darle la espalda a Erwin. El comandante sorprendido no por el hecho de que Levi lo mirara sino porque no costó mucho intentar por parte de Petra para que Levi hiciera como se le pedía, no pudo evitar reír un poco. Sin saber por qué de pronto la hilaridad en Erwin, Levi comenzó a sentirse más molesto y se puso de pie sosteniendo el plato de sopa que soprendentemente había logrado terminarse a pesar de las interrupciones. Caminó de largo a Erwin y depositó el plato junto con el resto de los platos sucios dispuesto a salir del comedor pero antes de que pudiera abrir las puertas Petra lo alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado saliendo por fin del comedor, desapareciendo detrás de las puertas.

Erwin, quien aún se encontraba en el comedor observaba desde lejos mientras que Hange se paraba junto a él, seguida de Mike Zacharius. -Pues parece ser que poco a poco va a encontrar su lugar en el escuadrón- dijo Hange mirando hacia las puertas por las que había salido Levi.

El comandante no respondió, sólo sonrió esperando a que Hange tuviera razón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Contiene mucho lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Pláticas nocturnas**

Esos ojos, esas bocas entreabiertas y la sangre alrededor; eran las imágenes que a menudo visitaban sus pensamientos mientras dormía. Despertó de un sobresalto, respirando agitadamente entre las sábanas húmedas por el sudor. Se llevó la mano a la frente tratando de alejar las gotas que comenzaban a curvearse sobre sus cejas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró hacia el techo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La ventana se encontraba abierta dejando entrar algo de aire en la habitación así como la luz que la luna llena que se encontraba en el cielo lleno de estrellas. Miró hacia afuera, sentado desde su cama, y se enfureció al recordar que un cielo muy parecido había sido de las últimas cosas que vio junto con sus amigos fallecidos. Se levantó de la cama enfurecido, tratando de contener el llanto y salió de su habitación.

Los pasillos se encontraban alumbrados por las lámparas de gas que siempre encendían en el cuartel por lo que no se vio en la necesidad de encender ninguna vela. No sabía exactamente a dónde iría, sólo deseaba salir de esa habitación; quería alejarse de la luna. Caminó descalzo entre los corredores, avanzando entre las puertas que se encontraban cerradas. No había muchos ruidos, sólo de repente escuchaba los ronquidos de uno que otro cadete, en otras ocasiones ligeros rechinidos provenientes de los colchones indiscretos que soltaban los secretos de algunos soldados pero nada que lo comprometiera a él, al menos él sí estaba siendo cuidadoso de que los pasos de sus pies descalzos no alteraran a nadie.

Después de algunos minutos de caminar decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de té. Había dos cocinas en el cuartel; la cocina general para la elaboración de las comidas para las tropas y otra pequeña cocina para uso personal. Aunque cualquier persona podía tener acceso a ésta, su uso se limitaba ya que se enfatizaba mucho el uso moderado de las reservas de comida. La rústica cocina estaba algo oscura ya que contaba sólo con una ventana no muy grande y las lámparas de gas no se encendían después de la hora de dormir por lo que Levi tuvo que caminar con algo de cuidado ya que no estaba familiarizado con la distribución de la habitación. Calentó el agua sobre el fuego que no tardó mucho en encender. Mientras dejaba que el fuego hiciera lo suyo, se acercó a la alacena en donde guardaban las bebidas. No había mucho de dónde escoger y en realidad no tenía una referencia como para saber qué bebida le gustaría más o no. Había algo de alcohol, una que otra botella de whiskey y vino pero supuso que no se quitaría a ese rubio de encima si era sorprendido bebiendo algo embriagante por lo que dirigió su vista hacia una caja con bolsillos repletos de tés. Igual que como con el alcohol, había poco de dónde escoger. Tomó una bolsa de té negro y la olió. No le pareció del todo mal.

El agua estaba lista y por fin pudo hacer su bebida caliente que se llevó a la mesa y comenzó a tomar en medio del silencio y la soledad de la noche. Cerró los ojos al sentir el vigorizante sabor en su lengua y dejó escapar un suspiro, satisfecho pero su paz no duró mucho tiempo. Escuchó pasos. Tenía dos opciones: esconderse o quedarse ahí y esperar a ver qué pasaba por lo que decidió quedarse, cosa que le parecía más digna.

Después de un breve momento, los pasos por fin tuvieron dueño. Hange apareció en la cocina, tallando sus ojos por debajo de sus lentillas. Bostezaba sin reservas y caminaba arrastrando los pies. Levi aún se encontraba sentado en la mesa bebiendo su té sin mostrar ningún tipo de sorpresa de verla ahí y ella parecía no notar su presencia. La excéntrica soldado abrió la alacena y sacó una botella de whiskey para verter un poco en un vaso de cristal. Caminó con desgane a la mesa y se sentó frente a Levi.

-Si tú no dices yo tampoco- dijo llevándose el contenido del vaso a la boca. Se limpió lo poco de alcohol que se acumuló en la comisura de su boca y miró a Levi, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa, como si tratara de sostenerse sobre ellos. -¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- preguntó con un ligero arrastre en su voz.

-No podía dormir- contestó Levi mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Ya veo- replicó Hange, riéndose un poco mientras veía hacia la ventana. –Sabes… a veces me pregunto qué se sentirá estar afuera, viendo las estrellas sin que el horizonte tope con las paredes y sin que aparezca una criatura que amenace con la paz- Levi observaba a la mujer quien ya había apoyado su cabeza sobre su mano, mirando nostálgica hacia afuera. Una nube pasó por la luna, cubriendo ligeramente la luz que liberaba, dejándolos por unos segundos prácticamente en penumbra, sin embargo, sintió que Hange ya lo estaba mirando a los ojos. –Esa es una de las razones por las que sigo aquí. La incertidumbre del futuro que todos deseamos y la incertidumbre de los misterios que nos acosan afuera. Es triste que nuestros camaradas no van a estar ahí para vivirlo- Levi sintió una carga pesada en su estómago al escuchar estas palabras; Hange continuó –Seguramente que nosotros tampoco-

Levi dejó la taza sobre la mesa y observó a Hange. Estaba hasta cierto punto cansado de escuchar comentarios sobre Farlan e Isabel; ya no quería escuchar más "lo siento por ti" o "lamento tu pérdida", ya no quería saber más que sus compañeros sentían lástima por él pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta que Hange no hablaba sólo de sus compañeros; sus palabras eran honestas y no provenían de una tristeza ajena.

-Aún estamos recuperándonos de _esa_ expedición- dijo Hange de pronto cambiando ligeramente el tema mientras se sirvía más whiskey de la botella que se había traído a la mesa. –Perdimos muchos elementos-

"_Elementos"_ pensó Levi sintiéndose molesto por el uso del término cosa que no dudó en hacerle ver a Zoë.

–Finalmente fueron elementos, Levi… Dentro de las misiones eso es lo que somos-

-¿Crees que somos unos malditos peones?- preguntó Levi casi abalanzándose sobre Hange quien sólo lo miró sin reaccionar ante la agresividad del cadete.

-No lo creo. Eso somos Levi. Somos sacrificios, somos elementos que salen a pelear, que salen a buscar, todo en pro de la humanidad, todo en pro de investigar y de saber qué hay allá afuera-

-Eran mis amigos- masculló mientras encajaba su mirada fruncida sobre su superior.

-No digo que no lo hayan sido- respondió Hange completamente inmune ante la reacción de Levi que a cualquier otra persona le habría resultado intimidante. –Sin embargo al salir de las paredes lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar los lazos que nos atan a nuestras emociones; afuera existimos para sobrevivir no para convivir.-

-Suenas a ese imbécil- respondió Levi cruzándose de brazos.

Hange miró a Levi. Dejó escapar una risa y de nuevo miró hacia afuera.

-No me sorprende que digas algo así- Levi sólo la miraba. –Vienes de un lugar sucio, de un lugar en condiciones deplorables y estoy segura que estás familiarizado con las enfermedades, con el pus, la peste, la mierda, la muerte…-

-¿A qué vienen estas pendejadas?- preguntó impaciente, interrumpiéndola sin pena alguna. Hange sonrió.

-Viene a que sabes de todas estas condiciones físicas, estas situaciones que entorpecen o detienen la máquina andante pero hay enfermedades de la mente y del corazón; tal vez no lo habías pensado pero sé que sabes a lo que me refiero-

En efecto, no lo había pensado pero pudo comprender las palabras de Hange.

-Tal vez los métodos de Erwin no sean los más _humanos; _¡Ja! Irónicamente, una de las personas más poderosas de nuestra generación es capaz de hacer a un lado su propia humanidad para salvarnos a todos… pero aunque no parezca, así como tú, como yo y como casi todos en el cuartel, Erwin ha perdido camaradas, gente cercana a él, gente que amaba… eso sólo ha formado su carácter y es la única manera en la que ha podido salir adelante.-

Levi estuvo a punto de responder pero otra voz que no era ni la suya ni la de Hange interrumpió la conversación.

-Hange-

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina y vieron a un hombre en piyamas parado en el umbral. La mitad de su rostro era tapado por la pared ya que su gran altura era mayor que lo alto de la puerta. Inhaló rápidamente, absorbiendo los aromas y sonrió.

-Té negro, ¿por qué no invitaste?-

Hange giró los ojos, tomó el vaso de cristal mientras se ponía de pie caminando hacia Mike Zacharius quien sonreía aún teniendo sus ojos ocultos detrás de la pared. –Vete a dormir Mike, si Erwin se entera que pasas más tiempo en los dormitorios de otros y si a eso le sumas que descubre mis visitas nocturnas a la cocina, no nos la vamos a acabar- dijo tomando su brazo como si estuviera acariciando a un animal dócil. Miró fugazmente a Levi y le sonrió, desapareciendo junto con Mike entre el corredor.

De nuevo se quedó solo. Su té se había terminado y sólo quedaban los restos de yerbas al fondo de la taza la cual depositó en el contenedor donde dejaban los platos sucios. Sentía deseos de lavar todo lo que se encontraba ahí pero sabía que haría ruido y despertaría a más personas. De buena suerte que Mike sólo olió el aroma del té y no el suyo, por lo que por el momento, sólo Hange lo había visto.

De nuevo miró hacia afuera; aún estaba oscuro por lo que supuso que no era muy tarde y que aún podía regresar a la cama pero no tenía sueño. Debido al té sentía que su corazón estaba acelerado y unas ganas inmensas de ir al baño por lo caminó para desechar lo que fuese que tenía que sacar.

Entró al baño y se sentó, esperando y esperando. La habitación contaba con varios cubículos para uso de los soldados y asumió que estaba solo por lo que dejó escapar un largo suspiro en lo que hacía lo que tenía qué hacer. Después de algunos minutos alguien tosió, lo cual hizo que Levi casi saltara pero no supo qué hacer. Esperaba poder estar en el baño con la libertad de no ser molestado, además de que, ya no quería tener más conversaciones pero como si aquella persona escuchara sus pensamientos y quisiera joderle todos sus planes, habló.

-¿Quién es?-

Claro. Reconoció _esa_ voz.

Cuál era su suerte de estar cagando al mismo tiempo que la persona que más detestaba en ese momento por lo que decidió no responder además de que, ¿qué podría decirle?, no es como si se muriera de ganas de hablar con él, más bien, esperaba que no le hablara, que lo dejará en paz, por lo que no respondió.

-¿Levi?-

-¿Cómo carajos…?- exclamó mirando hacia todos lados sospechando de que Erwin lo hubiera visto pero no había manera de que eso fuera posible, estaba encerrado, no había alguna apertura por la cual pudiera verlo y además, cuando entró, el baño parecía estar vacío.

-Eres el único cadete que se rehúsa a tratarme con respeto- dijo. Aunque Levi no podía verlo, por el tono de su voz, sabía que Erwin sonreía.

"Muy buena la cagada que se ha de estar echando" pensó Levi con disgusto.

-¿Y bueno qué? ¿Quieres que tengamos una charla amena mientras soltamos mierda? Ese es tu plan para ganarte mi respeto… ya veo-

-No, en realidad no-

"Psht, no puedo creer que responda esto seriamente"

-Todas las noches a esta hora me levanto para venir al baño… es recurrente; no sé aún qué alimento provoca esto- comentó casualmente.

-No me interesa- dijo Levi tratando de pujar lo más que podía para terminar con esto y no tener que escuchar semejante conversación tan irrelevante para él pero el comandante no paraba de hablar.

-Me despierta un dolor agudo en el estómago y tengo que venir a sentarme aquí casi por horas-

-No pregunté - contestó Levi, tratando de enfocarse en hacer sus necesidades y marcharse lo más pronto de ahí.

-Paso tanto tiempo aquí en las noches; me da tiempo de pensar… involuntariamente- esto último lo dijo con una risa que sonó algo amarga, de pronto Levi comenzó a escuchar con atención. –Son estos los momentos que más me aterran-

-¿Cagar?- preguntó Levi con una risa sarcástica.

-Psht. No, no específicamente _este_ momento-

Hubo un largo silencio. Levi comprendió a lo que se refería el comandante y las palabras que Hange le había hablado poco antes volvieron a resonar en su mente. Erwin tenía miedo de lo que la soledad y el silencio producían; traían recuerdos, invocaban fantasmas, producían pesadillas… De pronto escuchó que una de las puertas de los cubículos se abrió y el agua caer de las cubetas que se encontraban en el baño.

-Espero que puedas conciliar el sueño- escuchó decir a Erwin.

Hubo una pausa y después los escuchó los pasos provenientes de pies descalzos hacerse cada vez más y más silenciosos hasta que por fin dejaron de escucharse dejando a Levi pensando después de una escatológica pero algo profunda conversación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Líder de escuadrón**

-Hange, espero me puedas tener un reporte actualizado de las estrategias de exploración. Necesitamos hacer un inventario de armas y asegurarnos que los elementos de la caballeriza estén al corriente con tratamientos médicos- decía Erwin mientras extendía una pila de papeles hacia Hange quien se encontraba sentado frente a él al otro lado del escritorio.

-Sí, sí, sí- comentaba con entusiasmo. –Aunque no sé por qué me pides a mí que haga esto Erwin, ya sabes que lo mío es más análisis de datos que otra cosa. Díselo al perro de Mike-

-Oye…- interrumpió Erwin con voz grave –No creo que Mike aprecie que quieras darle más trabajo del que ya tiene- Hange y Erwin rieron al unísono. Infantilmente bromeaban sobre Mike y su afán por olfatear todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. –Bueno, bueno, pero, en toda seriedad, no puede ser Mike. Desde que Shadis se retiró y me nombraron comandante, hay mucho papeleo que hacer… archivo… registro; no creo que eso te resulte de lo más entretenido-

Hange se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Tenía razón. Si algo detestaba era sentarse detrás de un escritorio a llenar formularios con datos tediosos. Aunque realizar reportes y estrategias de exploración, tampoco era lo suyo, al menos podía dejar volar la imaginación.

Habían pasado seis meses desde la última misión. Y aunque ya habían pasado varias misiones desde lo que les pasó a Isabel y Farlan, quienes murieron víctimas de un titán aberrante, Levi decidió seguir formando parte de la legión, aún sin confiar en Erwin Smith del todo. Sentía resentimiento, casi odio por él; el hecho de que los haya dejado ir a esa misión con su falta de experiencia, a pesar de que sus habilidades eran innatas, no podía sentir algo de arrepentimiento, cosa que estaba luchando por combatir. Aunque detestaba su presencia, incluso el escuchar su nombre, las palabras que Erwin le dijo ese día no abandonaban su mente "Todo era culpa de los titanes"… No había que arrepentirse pero aún así, sentía culpa y sentía remordimiento.

Sentado rodeado de sus compañeros, estaba ausente, sólo su cuerpo estaba ahí, sin involucrarse en conversaciones, sin prestar atención a los rostros, sólo se encontraba sentado hundido en su mente, recapitulando los hechos trágicos de los últimos meses. De pronto sintió que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Petra tocaba su hombro mientras reía mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿No es cierto Levi?- preguntaba Petra carcajeándose con Gunther y Eld a lo que parecía, era a costa de Oluo quien sostenía un tenedor y cuchillo en respectivas manos con furia, al grado que sus puños temblaban.

-¿Eh?- contestó aún teniendo la mano de su joven muy familiarmente sobre su hombro.

-¡Oluo está imitándote!- exclamó. Las risas de sus compañeros resonaban en el comedor y Oluo cada vez se veía más avergonzado. Oluo había sido foco de burla desde que Levi lo salvó de un titán en una de las misiones anteriores y debido a esto, comenzó a tenerle gran admiración, por lo que intentaba adoptar actitudes de su héroe.

Levi lo miró de reojo pero no se preocupó en determinar si tal cosa era cierta o no; aún no se daba el lujo de fraternizar y mucho menos de hacer bromas, simplemente no tenía ánimos para tal cosa y sólo se enfocaba en las cosas que creía más importantes: entrenar. Al ver la falta de interés de Levi sobre el tema, Petra y los demás dejaron el tema por la paz, volviendo a un ambiente un poco más moderado.

La hora de la comida terminó y Levi, seguido de sus compañeros, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor para llegar a la sala común donde el escuadrón del que formaban parte, tendría una junta de estrategia con el comandante y los capitanes. Levi sabía que muy pronto irían a una misión y pensaba que ya era hora de que así fuera. Estar encerrados, organizando estrategias le estaba afectando al grado de que batallaba para dormir por las noches. La junta no duró mucho, establecieron que saldrían a la siguiente misión en tres días. Usualmente las misiones se llevaban a cabo una vez al mes pero debido a las pérdidas tan grandes que sufrió la legión debieron esperar más de lo usual en espera a nuevas armas y elementos para sumarse a los escuadrones. Levi no podía decir que estaba feliz de que habría una nueva misión pero se sentía con la cabeza más despejada y más enfocado a un propósito que el de sólo estar en la misma rutina todos los días.

-¡Qué fastidio!- dijo Oluo una vez que salieron de la reunión como tratando de portar una actitud desinteresada e irreverente, cosa que poca gracia le hizo a sus compañeros, especialmente a Petra.

-¡No lo digas tan casualmente! ¡No es como si lo hiciéramos por gusto!- exclamó Petra con frustración, desesperada por la actitud de Oluo pero también por su comentario.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Levi en un tono pasivo pero algo intimidante.

-S-sí… e-e-eso creo- respondió la joven ahora indecisa sobre su respuesta.

-Estás equivocada, Petra- contestó Levi deteniendo el paso y haciendo contacto visual con los redondos y ambarinos ojos de la joven. –Nadie está aquí a la fuerza; quienes estamos aquí es por convicción y decisión-

Petra se mantuvo en silencio, incluso Oluo dejó a un lado su fachada fanfarrona y miraba junto con su compañera a Levi quien siguió caminando.

En retrospectiva, Levi se sorprendía de que tales palabras salieran de su boca pero era lo que creía firmemente ahora. Se lamentaba por la muerte de sus amigos pero lo que vivía ahora era el camino al que fue guiado por circunstancias ajenas a las suyas, aunque pareciera que era más por sus decisiones. Se repetía esta idea como un mantra sagrado para disipar las visiones que lo atormentaban por las noches y las sustituía con la voz de Erwin diciéndole aquello que domó su rabia el día el día de sus pérdidas. Aunque no era lo más placentero para él, ya que aún le resultaba irritante la presencia de su comandante, pero era mejor eso a estar sintiendo pena, culpa y tristeza por el suceso tan macabro que le tocó vivir. Se llevó la mano a la sien ya que comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza. Caminaba sin rumbo, sin mirar a sus compañeros hasta que el sonido de su nombre lo detuvo en seco.

-Levi, necesito hablar contigo-

Erwin se encontraba detrás de la puerta de su oficina, asomando sólo una parte de su cuerpo y de su rostro. Levi se mantuvo de pie unos segundos observando sin responder, hasta que decidió entrar muy a pesar de su deseo de marcharse y dejarlo con las palabras en el aire. Al entrar, Erwin cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su escritorio donde se sentó y le indico a Levi con un gesto que se sentara en la silla frente a su estación de trabajo. Levi lo observaba en silencio, conteniendo su desagrado de estar ahí.

-Necesito hacerte una propuesta- dijo Erwin al fin, clavando sus claros ojos azules sobre Levi.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin devolverle la mirada ya que dedicaba más su atención a la tierra que se acumuló en la yema de su dedo índice al pasarla sobre el escritorio del comandante.

-Quisiera hacer unos cambios administrativos- continuó sin prestar atención a lo que Levi hacía con la suciedad de su escritorio y en cambio, entrelazó ambas manos mientras mantenía una pose erguida frente al cadete.

-¿Qué clase de cambios?-

-Como se me nombró comandante, queda una posición disponible para líder de escuadrón-

Levi de pronto lo miró confundido. –Seguramente hay alguien con más experiencia y calificado que yo; Petra, Oluo…-

-No- interrumpió Erwin con voz grave. –Es cierto que hay soldados con récords más impresionantes que el tuyo, con más experiencia y entrenamiento que el que has tenido, sin embargo, tu capacidad y destreza con el dispositivo de maniobra 3D está fuera de lo ordinario; es más avanzado que el de muchos soldados que llevan años de práctica. Levi, tengo la impresión de que con tus tácticas de combate, si son empleadas a los nuevos soldados, tendremos una baja considerable en números de heridos y muertos.-

Levi se mantuvo callado frotando las yemas de sus dedos para deshacerse de la tierra mientras pensaba en lo que Erwin le estaba proponiendo. Lo detestaba pero no podía negar que lo que estaba diciendo resultaba tener mucho sentido. Erwin esperaba a la respuesta de Levi, observaba sus movimientos y sabía que había dado en el clavo; no estaba seguro de que aceptaría pero al menos sabía que lo había puesto a pensar.

-¿No crearía eso conflicto con tus soldados?-

Erwin rió. Levi aún tenía la costumbre de referirse a todo el cuartel como si fueran ajenos a su vida. Comprendía por qué… el cadete se rehusaba a entablar relaciones y Erwin entendía que era debido al dolor y al temor a la pérdida pero decidió no corregirlo, no aún.

-Levi, escoja al cadete que escoja habrían conflictos. Aunque muchos están aquí por un sentido de justicia y sobrevivencia, muchos erróneamente se encuentran aquí por el poder o por otro tipo de ambiciones. Podría escoger a la persona con mayor número de exterminios y asaltos y aún así muchos no lo verían como algo justo. Poco importan las opiniones de los soldados, lo que me interesa es preservar los intereses de la humanidad-

Escucharlo hablar así le producía una sensación desagradable pero no porque estuviera en desacuerdo con lo que hablaba, sino que ese sentido de justicia que tanto dejaba salir de su boca tan naturalmente le irritaba. Se sentía en conflicto por sus sentimientos, deseaba golpearlo pero sentía arrepentimiento por tales impulsos. Erwin, ignorante a la maraña de emociones por las que estaba pasando Levi, levantó una de sus cejas en señal de exaspero.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó algo impaciente recargándose sobre la silla de manera más casual.

-Si crees que esto va a ayudar a que no mueran más miembros pues, no me queda de otra- dijo poniéndose de pie como dando por terminada la reunión.

-Van a seguir muriendo más soldados- respondió Erwin a Levi quien ya le daba la espalda y se detuvo al escuchar su voz. –No podemos evitar que sucedan estas cosas pero sí podemos reducir los números-

-Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa- respondió Levi con una risa sarcástica mirándolo con desprecio. –Números-

-Las palabras no cambian los hechos ni los sentimientos, Levi- contestó Erwin de una manera que silenció a Levi.

Cada vez más notaba ciertos segmentos de tristeza en las palabras del comandante pero nada de manera evidente, sólo eran pequeñas cosas que recogía de vez en vez y analizaba, lo cual provocaba que su coraje se redujera en intensidad. Siguió avanzando hacia la puerta y salió pensando en los ojos tristes que pudo notar de manera fugaz y luego pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué demonios significaba ser líder de escuadrón? De pronto sintió que alguien tocó su hombro y pensando que era Petra se giró lentamente sin manifestar molestia pero era Erwin, otra vez, teniendo contacto con él. Sin tener ganas de explotar, sólo dejó escapar un chasquido y se sacudió la mano del comandante de su hombro cosa que no le hizo ni el menor ruido a Erwin quien se mantenía firme frente a él como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Aún hay que hacer papeleo. Ve con Hange, ella se encargará de todo-

De pronto de quién sabe dónde, Hange apareció sosteniendo un montón de papeles. Lo rodeo de los hombros y lo condujo hasta su oficina en donde pasaron una tediosa tarde llenando formularios y redactando documentos.

-El comandante tiene mucho interés en ti Levi- dijo Hange acomodando los papeles que serían parte del expediente del nuevo líder de escuadrón.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Levi se llevó la mano a la sien y sobó con bastante presión ya que su dolor de cabeza parecía sólo empeorar por lo que no respondió al comentario de Hange; no quería darle estímulo a la conversación pero poco sabía de Hange que no necesitaba de invitación para seguir hablando.

-Fue muy insistente en instalarte como el nuevo líder del escuadrón. ¡Por primera vez! Por primera vez fui yo quien estuvo en desacuerdo, "es muy pronto" le dije. Sé que estás por tu proceso de recuperación-

Levi levantó la vista y la miraba a los ojos, tratando de comunicarle con la mirada que esperaba silencio pero Hange simplemente no entendía el mensaje. Su compañera prosiguió.

-Erwin está desbordándose en intentos de reinstituirte apropiadamente- comentaba sin fijar la vista en Levi, sólo se enfocaba en acomodar cada hoja en el orden correcto.

-¿Reinstituirme? He estado entrenando, yendo a las misiones-

-No es eso- interrumpió Hange extendiendo una carpeta con los documentos mientras ajustaba sus lentillas –Necesitas estar también presente desde aquí- dijo poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho. –En esto nunca vamos a estar del todo bien obviamente; ver a un titán por primera vez te marca para siempre, nunca vuelves a ser el mismo, pero necesitamos estar luchando con el corazón-

-Psht. Qué basura- respondió sintiendo de pronto bochorno por las palabras que Hange decía, palabras que le parecían vergonzosas.

La misión fue corta y poco informativa. El cielo se encontraba nublado y comenzó a caer una lluvia no tan intensa pero sí lo suficiente como para entorpecer a los titanes y alejarlos. No hubo avances ni ningún tipo de información que pudiera servir para un nuevo registro. La persona que más decepcionada se encontraba era Hange, ya que regresó con las manos vacías pero Erwin se sentía realmente aliviado ya que no habían perdido a nadie en la misión, a lo mucho había habido algunos accidentes con los caballos debido a la irregularidad del suelo por el agua pero nada más.

Erwin llegó exhausto y se dirigió directo a su habitación; no a la oficina, no a hacer reportes, lo único que quería era quitarse el cinturón y liberarse de las correas que ya estaban comenzando a molestarle. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin moverse, sólo sintiendo el palpitar en sus pies. Estaba cansado, nervioso, asustado y no sabía si se sentía culpable de tener un día más para vivir. Aún no deseaba morir, esperaba vivir lo suficiente para exterminar titanes pero más para descubrir la verdad sobre ellos; sentía que aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó en la cama, quitándose poco a poco las correas. Se aflojó la corbata y se quitó el saco el cual aventó sin preocuparse en dónde caería.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Entre- dijo llevándose la mano a los ojos como anticipando que vendría algo más relacionado al trabajo.

Levi entró a la habitación sin reserva y se paró al lado de la cama donde yacía Erwin casi a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Levi- dijo Erwin al abrir los ojos. No se enderezó.

-Necesito órdenes para comenzar el entrenamiento del escuadrón mañana- dijo en tono serio mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Esperaba que tuvieras un plan- dijo rascándose la cabeza mostrando un lado completamente descuidado ante Levi quien sólo lo miró por unos segundos y se dio la vuelta pretendiendo salir pero Erwin lo detuvo. –Escucha, sé que no fue una misión muy productiva pero hiciste un buen trabajo-

-¿Esperas ganarte mi simpatía?- preguntó Levi en tono sarcástico cruzándose de brazos.

-No. Pretendo que veas que te respeto como miembro de esta legión; espero que con el tiempo puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo. No deseo tu amistad, Levi, es mucho pedir y es en realidad algo a lo que no aspiro de nadie aquí. Estamos temporalmente-

Para sorpresa de Erwin, Levi tomó una silla que se encontraba cerca de un escritorio que estaba contra la pared. La arrastró y la colocó al lado de la cama de Erwin. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, fue un impulso, algo del momento. Estaba cansado, cansado de sentir rabia. Erwin se enderezó lentamente, sentándose en la orilla de la cama sintiéndose consternado y algo confundido.

-¿Es ingenuo desear que las futuras expediciones sean como las de hoy, cierto?- preguntó epro era de esas preguntas de las cuales no se esperaba tener respuesta, sin embargo, Erwin negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No. Es lo más humano que se puede esperar- contestó colocando lentamente su mano sobre el muslo de su camarada.

Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar, en realidad, nunca había fraternizado de esa manera. Lo más cercano a una familia eran Farlan e Isabel, y aún así, su relación nunca llegó a un plano físico como estaba pasando. Se estremeció cosa que Erwin notó y removió su mano en seguida colocándola sobre su propio muslo.

-¿Cómo van tus cagadas nocturnas?- preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema provocando que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de Erwin quien no sabía si estar sorprendido o qué.

-No he ido- contestó dejando escapar una risa.

Levi de pronto empezó a sentirse relajado. Era diferente a ver reír a Petra o a sus otros compañeros. Estaba siendo testigo de uno de los errores más grandes que había cometido: juzgar injustamente a Erwin Smith.


End file.
